


Gelato

by Valgus



Category: Free!, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, I just really want to write a side AUNZ LOL., Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, This is a SouRin focused fic., You can read it without thinking about Australia.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening with Jett was the evening when Rin realized why he liked gelato, which was so Sousuke-like: cold and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelato

Sousuke’s last words before Rin took that plane to Australia were, “This time, make sure you keep in touch with me.”

Rin smiled and wished they weren’t in an airport so he could give Sousuke a kiss goodbye on the lips.

Almost a year later, Rin sat by stairs by Darling Harbour with Sydney cityscape by dawn at the distance, missing Sousuke and congratulating himself for keeping his promise to be in touch with Sousuke.

They did everything from email to Skype, to letter from sending package to each other. But still, Rin missed Sousuke that he itched and he couldn’t wait until winter break came in Japan and summer arrived in Australia so that he could go home.

A colleague of Rin in the same swim team, Jett, accompanied Rin to Darling Harbour that evening. Jett was probably one of the best swimmers Rin had the pleasure of knowing personally. With height towering even Sousuke—who stood over six foot two or 185 cm—Jett’s muscles made Rin’s eyes green with envy. It was also very easy for Rin to remember Jett, even after they only met once, which was a big thing, considering Rin had difficulty remembering all the swimmers in his team who had brown locks.

With thick eyebrows and messy hair, Rin felt like Jett embodied the term of ‘wild Australian’, even though sometimes he had the personality of ten years old when it comes to animal.

Just now, after they bought himself gelato after tiring practice, Jett had to hand his gelato to Rin so he could pet this pair who walked their huge, green-eyed cat.

Jett returned to Rin, chuckling about how his boyfriend preferred sheep to cat. Rin just chuckled. He had met Jett’s boyfriend. Like his boyfriend, Jett’s partner had thick eyebrows, though unlike his swimmer boyfriend, he was small and very much sheep-like in Rin’s eyes; fluffy, delicate, and simply adorable.

One of the reason Rin enjoyed hanging out with Jett more was because Jett’s boyfriend lived in a sheep farm in New Zealand. Jett had been in relationship with him since they left each other in junior high and Rin felt like he could learn a lot from Jett about being in a long distance relationship.

Even at this point, Rin still got that tingly sensation on his stomach whenever he referred at Sousuke as his boyfriend. Sousuke himself was completely cool about it, just like how he always was. He didn’t even care when people looked at him weirdly if he held Rin’s hand when they walked around in Japan. Rin couldn’t wait to get Sousuke here in Australia, where there would be less people sneering at him for holding his boyfriend’s hand.

Jett had magically finished his gelato. Rin had to lick his as fast as possible for they had started to melt. The sky had turn darker and the lamps were slowly lit. Rin and Jett just sat in silence, watching the sun setting over Sydney as warmth and sound of chatter enveloped them.

It was one of those silence moments Rin could share with Jett; the moments where they witnessed beautiful thing and wished their loved ones were here with them.

Rin mumbled happily as he gulped down his gelato. This gelato by the IMAX was always so delicious. Topped with the view, Rin wished so badly that he could eat gelato with Sousuke here. Rin could already hear Sousuke grumbled about how eating gelato isn’t exactly good for swimmer body and Rin would just laugh and kissed Sousuke’s gelato-filled mouth. Sousuke would pout, before smilling and kissed Rin back without worrying about the stares, something that he would do whether he was in Tokyo or Sydney.

That was the evening when Rin realized why he liked gelato, which was so Sousuke-like: cold and sweet.

They stayed until the last ray of sunset disappeared. Jett stood up, so Rin stood up to. They had to return home, because there would be a whole day of practicing again tomorrow.

Before they left for the train station, Rin took the photo of his empty gelato cup next to his feet and the sea. He captioned it “Eating gelato at Darling Harbour with Jett. He’s missing his boyfriend. I’m missing mine to, the one so gelato-like. Sousuke, what do I do that I deserve a cold yet sweet boyfriend like you?” and send the email, smiling as he jogged behind Jett who already started sighing about how much his boyfriend would like vanilla gelato.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some very good moments on eating gelato at Darling Harbour.
> 
> Also just really want to write silly, grown-up SouRin doing long distance relationship.
> 
> Thank you for reading this drabble!


End file.
